


Sweets

by Anotsukai



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:32:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6308995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anotsukai/pseuds/Anotsukai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sweets</p><p>X-men Evolution fan fic, One-shot</p><p>Mostly Kurt with a touch of Toad</p><p>Part of the writer's prompt I'm taking part in over at nightcrawlerfanclub.deviantart.com (Please check us out!)</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own X-men evolution nor the characters. No sueing please.</p><p>If you enjoy, comments are greatly appreciated. And if you didn't, don't be afraid to tell me where I have gone wrong. Basically feel free to critique!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sweets

**Author's Note:**

> Sweets
> 
> X-men Evolution fan fic, One-shot
> 
> Mostly Kurt with a touch of Toad
> 
> Part of the writer's prompt I'm taking part in over at nightcrawlerfanclub.deviantart.com (Please check us out!)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own X-men evolution nor the characters. No sueing please.
> 
> If you enjoy, comments are greatly appreciated. And if you didn't, don't be afraid to tell me where I have gone wrong. Basically feel free to critique!

Kurt had woken up with the strange craving. He had it all through breakfast. It didn't fade while he was at school. And now he was sitting at his desk, staring blankly at the wall as he occasionally licked his lips. His open History book lays forgotten. The end of his pen is in his mouth. Just what is it he is craving?

He knows it is something sweet. But that was about it. He had tried a few different fruits when he could. An apple, an orange, a few strawberries. None of them hit the spot, though the strawberries were delicious. No, its not fruit he is craving, or if it is, it's one he's not familiar with. 

With a sigh he pushes back from his desk and looks down at one of the drawers. He, like a few others here at the institute, do have a secret stash of things. Bobby has a stash of comics with female super heroes wearing very tight costumes, Kitty has an album of movie actors and magazines, even Scott has his hidden stash (Though Kurt doesn't quite understand why anyone would hide a collection of hot wheels of old car models). 

Kurt's own is a stash of junk food. Now and then, after the occasional stop at his favorite burger joint, he would wonder into the bulk food shop on the corner. It is a strange shop but Kurt finds that he likes it. There are bins filled with spices, different types of flour, oatmeals, and of course, sweets. Everything from mini candy bars to M&M's to Twizzlers to suckers can be found there. During holiday seasons one can find jelly beans, candy corn, and peppermint candy canes there. 

He glances at his bedroom door before he opens the drawer. It's kinda silly to hide this for as far as he can tell, no one cares what he spends his allowance on. And he's certainly not a glutton with it. He picks out one of the little bags, seeing the peanut butter cups inside. He unties it and carefully pulls one out, setting it on his desk before closing the bag and tucking it with the others and closing the drawer. 

Hopefully this will be what he's craving, he thinks to himself before peeling away the wrapper and popping it into his mouth. 

Sadly, it wasn't. Neither were any of the other goodies in his stash. Day after day he tried a different one. They were all good but none of them were it. He had hoped the craving would go away but here it is, almost two weeks later and he still has it. 

It's driving him crazy. It's like a thorn stuck in his side or a sliver in his hand. It has made him more than a bit grouchy. He tried to explain it to his friends but they didn't get it. They even tried to help him figure it out but it was no good. Nothing satisfied it. 

So when Todd tripped him in the hallway at school, he was needless to say, in a foul mood. 

"Toad...if you don't want to find yourself swimming in the lake, then leave me alone," he warns as he gets up to his knees, gathering his spilled books. 

"Ah, yer all talk," Todd replies with a smirk. He couldn't help himself, it was Fuzzy that had the look like he wanted to fight. How could he refuse such an invite? 

"I'm warning you Toad...I am not in a good mood."

"So I hear. Kitty has been whining poor Lance's ear off about yer mood. What, did ya clog the shower again? Or did someone step on yer tail?" Todd questions. 

"None of your business. So get lost already," Kurt replies heatedly. 

"Now don' be like that. I'm just worried bout ya. Don't want yer fur to fall out," Todd remarks with a knowing smile. He knows what is irritating the Nightcreeper. He got the whole story from Lance as he listened tot he earth trembling mutant go on a rant after yet another fight with the Kitty. 

He reaches into his pocket and tosses the small baggie onto the top of Kurt's books. 

Kurt is about to go off, thinking that Todd had just spitted on his books...again, when he notices that they are not slimed covered. Instead there was a small little baggie on them. Curiously he picks it up and examines it. They were some sort of gummies. Looking closer, he could see they were shaped like...

"Butterflies?" he asks, looking up at Todd with a questionable look.

"Yeah well, beggers can't be choosers. Try them. Trust me," Todd encourages as he leans against some lockers. 

Kurt looks down at the baggie, now with a bit of concern. What if this is some joke and they taste really nasty or something? Or have bits of actual bugs in them? Knowing Todd's unique tastes, it wouldn't surprise him. Still, it is something he hasn't tried. 

With a deep breath, he opens it and pulls out one of the gummy butterflies. He looks at it closely, trying to see if there was anything in it. All he could see was the bright yellow and orange coloring. He decides to take a risk and pops it into his mouth, chewing it slowly. 

His eyes widen as he hums happily. He's found it! The sweet his taste-buds have been yearning for. He glances up at Todd with a smile. 

"Take it that hit the spot? Tell ya what, I'll be nice and let you have the rest of them. Gotta watch my figure after all. But you will owe me. Catch ya later Fuzzy," he says as he walks down the hallway, leaving Fuzzy to collect himself. 

It isn't long before he see's someone walking beside him. "Did I actually see you do something nice to an X-man? To the blue fur ball no less?" Lance questions him. 

"Hey, I can be a decent person now and then," Todd replies with a shrug.   
"Still, that was outta character for you. And where did you get those anyways?" Lance asks. 

"Come on, I ain't all that bad, am I? And as for the sweets, they're from yer girlfriend's locker. She needs to lose some weight, don' ya agree?" he asks, seeing Lance has set eyes on the X-man in question and is already starting to zone him out.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Look, I gotta..."

Todd grins at this. Again, who could possibly resist? So he cups his hands around his mouth and with a deep breath he yells, "Hey Kitty! Lance says you need to lose a few pounds!"

"TOAD!"


End file.
